Secret Poems of the Hidden Villages' Shinobi
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: All the shinobi have a poem or two that they have hidden from the rest of the world. These are their secret feelings. May contain shipping references. All emotions will be expressed. Most characters will get a segment. Any characters you want me to do please tell me, I'll listen to any ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Gaara

**Two Is My Lonely Number (Gaara poem)**

_In the shell I hide_

_There are two of me inside_

_They push me away_

_I cry everyday_

_If I were to be free_

_They would be friends with me_

_I live this curse_

_It only gets worse_

_Know I can be good_

_If I only could_

_Get rid of this beast_

_And it's terrible feasts_

_Life just isn't fair_

_Come near if you dare_

_I have no choice_

_I can hear it's voice_

_It hungers for blood_

_The tears will flood_

_Your screams I hear_

_It pierces my ears_

_I can't help it_

_I can't stop it_

_I can't save you_

_I can't protect you_

_It hurts me too_

_Even more than you_

_It eats me from inside_

_Where the two of us hide_

* * *

**Jess: So there we have it.**

**Gaara: Why do I write poetry?**

**Jess: BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!**

**Gaara: Jeez, FINE! Don't go all ape on me. ***mumble* I'll kill you in your sleep anyway *mumble*

**Jess: What was that? *demon voice***

**Gaara: Nothing! **

**Jess: REVEIW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru Nara

**Clouds of envy (Shikamaru poem)**

_They taunt you from the sky_

_As they float on by_

_In any shape they please_

_Going by in the breeze_

_Such a simple life they live_

_One that I would gladly give_

_The life I have now_

_Is one I would leave somehow_

_My life is too troublesome_

_A cloud's life is awesome_

_I envy their existence_

_I chase them with persistence_

_As I lie on the ground_

_I know I am bound_

_I will never float up high_

_With them through the sky_

_It's such a drag_

_That I'm in this snag_

_I can't break free_

_Though I want to be_

_I planed my days_

_According to their ways_

_Future, past, present_

_Nothing I resent_

_I lie here each day_

_Wasting away_

_I watch them pass by_

_And wish I could join them in the sky  
_

* * *

__**Jess: FINALLY FINISHED SHIKA!**

**Shika: Yeah, it was too troublesome to use the internet to look up rhyming words.**

**Jess: Shut up *whine***

**Shika: So yeah, review, favourite, follow. That kind of stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3: Temari

**He is my Love (Temari poem)**

_He was just another foe_

_Another opponent_

_That damn doe_

_I hadn't thought of one component_

_I saved his life_

_He owes me now_

_I won't cause him strife_

_I make this vow_

_He's just so lazy_

_Even worse than a daisy_

_But still I can't stop_

_My heart might just pop_

_I don't know why_

_I can't explain_

_I would rather die_

_But I live in vein_

_I won't let this be_

_I can't love he_

_It's just not right_

_I'll put up a fight_

_He ruined my plan_

_He twisted my dreams_

_I'd hurt him with my fan_

_All because of his schemes_

_I can't fight this anymore_

_It's him I adore_

_I love him, even if he is a Baka_

_I love him, Shikamaru Nara_

* * *

**Jess: THAT WAS SOOO SWEET!**

**Tema: I don't like Shikamaru. *blush***

**Jess: Come now, sweetie, don't lie. You know you love Shika.**

**Shika: Some one say my name?**

**Jess: Say it Temari!**

**Tema: *sigh* Shikamaru... don't forget to follow, favourite, review, things of that nature.**


	4. Chapter 4: Neji Hyuuga

**Father's decisions (Neji poem)****  
**  
_At first I thought he was forced to fall__  
__I thought they were to blame__  
__I assumed that he didn't mind at all__  
__But now I feel shame_

_Now I know, I was wrong__  
__He didn't live long__  
__But he chose his own end__  
__By using his life to lend_

_I suppose he was admirable__  
__I'll just have to get used to it__  
__Life is adaptable__  
__I've already become accustomed, a bit_

_He gave his life, like they expect us to do__  
__But what about me, don't I matter too?__  
__Of course I don't, it was ridiculous to think__  
__I'm sure I would be gone in a blink_

_That's why I've turned cold__  
__But I know that's not me__  
__The whole thing is old__  
__Why can't I let it be_

_I can't look back__  
__I must stay on track__  
__If I live in the past__  
__I won't move fast_

_I understand now__  
__I need to be a man__  
__I apologize to you__  
__My father I never knew_

* * *

**Jess: Aw Neji, IT'S OK! *glomps*****  
****Neji: Get off me fool.****  
****Jess: But Neji, I love you!****  
****Neji: SH! You weren't supposed to tell them.****  
****Jess: *Looks at crowd of readers* Oops, oh well, tell 'em Neji, please~.****  
****Neji: *Sigh* Follow, favourite, review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidan

**Oh Lord Jashin (Hidan poem)**

_To my lord, I give my blood_

_I give my time_

_I give my love_

_I give my life_

_Lord Jashin, you will have death_

_You will have sacrifice_

_You will have the best_

_You will be satisfied_

_I am your humble servant_

_I am your wicked minion_

_I am your masochistic follower_

_I am your murderous believer_

_I will follow your every command_

_I will abide by your every will_

_I will listen to your every whim_

_I will complete your every desire_

_Oh Lord Jashin, you know I believe in no other_

_My loyalty rests with you_

_I desire to follow no other_

_You are the only one for me forever_

* * *

Jess:**HAHA! HIDAN WRITES FREE VERSE! XD**

Hida:**SHUT UP! So I'm not fucking smart enough to write with rhymes!**

Jess:**HAHA! You're stupid.**

Hida:**Like you can fucking talk bitch.**

Jess:**Why is your poem shorter than everyone else's?**

Hida:**BECAUSE POEMS ARE HARD!**

Jess:**JUST FUCKING SAY IT, YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG SON OF A BITCH!**

Hida:**Fine... Review, favourite, follow.**

Jess:**WITH MORE GUSTO!**

Hida:**REVEIW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**

Jess:**THERE YOU GO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pein

**Suffering is Optional, Pain is Inevitable (Pein poem)****  
**  
_In this warfare world of ours,__  
__People think they know pain,__  
__They think they know sacrifice,__  
__But they know nothing of pain's powers._

_I experience pain first hand,__  
__I've had two great pains in my life,__  
__The experiences made me stronger,__  
__They led me to this new land._

_My first great pain was sorrowful,__  
__Death right in front of my eyes,__  
__My family, murdered,__  
__As a child, I was extremely woeful._

_The second great pain was devastating,__  
__Trapped in between a rock and a hard place,__  
__Murder my best friend to save his lover,__  
__Or save my best friend and let them kill his lover,_

_I didn't get to decide,__  
__It all happened too quick,__  
__He'd murdered himself,__  
__His dead eyes gaze on me, penetrating._

_You must feel pain,__  
__You must think about pain,__  
__You must accept pain,__  
__You must know pain._

_Death of a treasured person is the greatest pain,__  
__It is the pain of true sorrow,__  
__Those who don't know pain__  
__Can never know true peace._

* * *

**Jess: OH MY GOD, IT'S STARTED AGAIN!****  
****Pein: What took you so long to update?****  
****Jess: I was watching Bleach and Fairy Tail and starting new stories and playing Sims 3 and *oomph* (Pein put's hand over mouth to shut up)****  
****Pein: I get the picture, you were being a lazy ass.****  
****Jess: No I wasn't. OH, and I watched all the English Dub Hetalia series too.****  
****Pein: *face palm* Aren't you meant to be talking about the poem?****  
****Jess: *looks back at poem* It was good.****  
****Pein: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT! D:****  
****Jess: FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW!**


End file.
